


Вернись из Пекла

by Alrami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 04:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alrami/pseuds/Alrami
Summary: После долгих месяцев безуспешных стараний Сэм всё-таки воскрешает брата...





	Вернись из Пекла

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/480760) by Maz Kazama. 



Дин открывает глаза только на третий день.  
Два дня Сэм переживает, что вернул не прежнего Дина, а зомби. Или безнадёжного коматозника. И не знает, посмотрит ли брат на него когда-нибудь.  
Два дня Сэм думает, что хуже быть уже не может.

На третий день Сэм понимает, что может. Брат начинает истошно кричать.   
Дин не умолкает, несмотря на все лихорадочные заверения Сэма о полной безопасности. Сэм запихивает его в «импалу» и везёт подальше от встревоженного персонала мотеля и рассерженных постояльцев. Остановившись на обочине заброшенной дороги, Сэм преодолевает слабое сопротивление брата, связывает ему руки и затыкает рот скомканным полотенцем. Он врубает радио на полную мощь и, скорчившись на сиденье, зажимает уши.   
Сэм страстно желает вернуться во второй день.

Четвёртый день оказывается днём попыток.  
Дин пытается кричать, хотя не может издать ни звука сорванным горлом. А Сэм пытается не обращать внимания на его глаза, стеклянные от застывшего ужаса, на рот, раскрытый в немом вопле. Пытается сделать вид, будто рад, потому что день всё же лучше вчерашнего.

День пятый. Дин спит, Сэм дремлет урывками, возвращаясь из кошмарных снов в не менее кошмарную действительность. Впрочем, если не учитывать, что белый как мел, тощий до прозрачности Дин временами дрожит в ознобе и давится стонами, можно притвориться, что всё нормально.

Шестой день демонстрирует, насколько он далёк от нормального.  
Дин не кричит. Он забился в угол, охватив себя руками, и широко распахнутыми глазами следит за Сэмом. Тот подходит - медленно, очень медленно - и почти шепчет:  
— Всё хорошо, ты дома, это я, я…  
Дин смотрит сквозь него - ни намёка на узнавание, ничего, кроме страха.  
— Я должен осмотреть твои раны… Обещаю, я буду осторожен.  
Сэм делает ещё один шаг. Дин отчаянно вжимается в стену и содрогается всем телом.  
Брат вернулся внешне почти невредимым, если не считать бледности и худобы. Словно и не разрывали его в клочья Адские Псы. Правда, на левой руке, ниже локтевого сгиба, кровоточили не переставая несколько глубоких царапин. Сэм перебинтовал их, когда Дин был без сознания. Нужно было сменить грязную, набухшую кровью повязку.  
Едва почувствовав чужое прикосновение, Дин начинает отбиваться. Он слаб как ребёнок и совсем лишён координации, Сэм без труда справляется с ним – прижимает руки и сдавливает коленями ноги.  
— Прекрати! Я же хочу помочь! – рявкает Сэм и тут же, устыдившись, смягчает тон. – Всё в порядке, не бойся, это я. Тебя никто не тронет… Всё хорошо, – твердит он как заклятье.  
На секунду замолкнув, чтобы вытереть невольные слёзы, Сэм вдруг слышит бормотание.   
Дин говорит!   
Сэм напрягает слух, чтобы разобрать шелестящие слова, – и сердце его обмирает в неистовой жалости. Дин сотворил своё заклинание из непрерывного повторения exorcizamus, молитв и защитных ведовских чар; заклинание, совершенно бесполезное и беспомощное в Аду.  
Что же пришлось вытерпеть брату, если этот набор слов оказался его соломинкой… Сэму и хотелось узнать, и он догадывался, что знание может стать непосильной ношей.

На седьмой день Сэм просыпается и понимает, что ночь была впервые спокойной, – он даже не переменил положение с вечера. Как и Дин, спящий в соседней кровати.  
На седьмой день появляется слабая надежда, что он вновь обретёт старшего брата.  
На седьмой день Сэм решается ненадолго оставить Дина. Он идёт в «импалу» за аптечкой и, вернувшись, находит подопечного кромсающим своё низручье опасной бритвой.   
На седьмой день, перевязывая изуродованную руку брата, давя уже в себе безысходный крик, Сэм Винчестер осознал, что не может справиться со всем этим в одиночку.

***

 

Впервые за долгое время Сэм желает, чтобы отец оказался рядом. Папе удалось бы достучаться до Дина. Папа сумел бы помочь. По крайней мере, он смог бы вытащить Дина из угла!  
— Давай же! – уговаривает Сэм брата, предусмотрительно держась на расстоянии – вдруг старшему снова захочется помахать кулаками. – Нам пора выбираться отсюда, прокатимся, а?  
Сэма тошнит от своего жизнерадостного тона, но как по-другому говорить с Дином, который до сих пор дрожит в неверном убежище. Его бьёт озноб, несмотря на два накинутых одеяла.  
Сэм осторожно тянется, чтобы взять Дина за здоровое запястье – ледяная кожа и бешеный пульс под пальцами. Он не ждёт ничего, но происходит чудо: слабая ладонь ответно цепляется за его руку.

— Тебе нечего бояться, – убеждает Сэм, поднимая Дина на шаткие ноги и пытаясь поймать его взгляд. Дин не видит младшего; в глазах по-прежнему стынет ужас Преисподней. Но сейчас он хотя бы не кричит.  
— Пойдём потихоньку? – Сэм знает, что его улыбка похожа на оскал, и задаётся вопросом, стоит ли изображать оптимистичного придурка, если Дин не слышит и не понимает его.   
Ему кажется или Дин действительно чуть скашивает взгляд на сброшенные одеяла?  
— Хочешь взять с собой?  
Дин еле заметно двигает головой – или Сэму опять хочется, чтобы он кивал? Сэм подхватывает одеяла, чувствуя укол совести за кражу. А, к чёрту, комфорт брата важнее.

Сэм не стал выписываться из мотеля.   
Взяв брата за руку, он ведёт его на парковку и терпеливо плетётся к машине со скоростью запинающейся ходьбы Дина.  
— Не возражаешь, если я сяду за руль? – На этот раз Сэм улыбается искренне и достаёт из кармана ключи. Дин не реагирует ни на слова, ни на улыбку, и Сэм грустнеет. – Раньше ты оценил бы и всыпал своему мелкому засранцу, – вздыхает он.

Сэм открывает пассажирскую дверцу и усаживает Дина на сиденье. Его не покидает ощущение, что он двигает манекен, а не живого брата.  
Сдержав подступившие слёзы, Сэм бросает скомканные одеяла назад и пристёгивает Дина ремнём безопасности.  
— Помнишь, ты просил позаботиться о машине? – Голос срывается, но Сэму наплевать. – Я всё сделал, как ты хотел…  
Он ждёт ответного знака, а Дин безучастно обводит указательным пальцем защитный антидемонский рисунок на крышке бардачка.  
— Ладно, – Сэм включает зажигание, – поблагодаришь меня позже.  
«Надеюсь…»

Путешествие занимает намного больше времени, чем следовало бы.  
Дин, словно желая затушить сжигающий его изнутри огонь, выпивает шесть бутылок воды одну за другой, поэтому Сэм вынужден останавливаться возле каждого придорожного сортира.  
Настоящая катастрофа случается, когда Сэм решает, что любимая музыка может встряхнуть брата и разбудить его память. Грохот ро́ковых ритмов оглушает Дина и приводит в такое состояние, что он готов выброситься из машины, если бы не заблокированная дверь. В течение получаса Сэм тщетно пытается утихомирить Дина; в конце концов, он подсыпает успокаивающее в очередную бутылку с водой.

Когда они всё-таки добираются до поворота на «Автосвалку Сингера», Сэм тормозит и сворачивает на обочину.  
Бобби будет задавать вопросы, на которые Сэм не желает отвечать. И никогда не пожелает.  
И Дин вряд ли хочет, чтобы старик увидел жалкую пустую оболочку, в которую он превратился.  
— Мне так жаль… – Сэм пытается положить руку на плечо брата и вздрагивает сам, когда Дин в испуге отдёргивается. Это так нечестно, так несправедливо, что Сэм готов кричать, вопить, выть…  
Он вздыхает глубоко и прерывисто.  
— Чувак… Я стараюсь делать как лучше. Я хочу вернуть старшего брата.

***

 

Только встретившись с Бобби, Сэм осознаёт, насколько хотел увидеть его. Насколько ему было нужно увидеть старого друга. И чуть позже соображает, что неплохо было бы сначала позвонить Сингеру.  
— Дин?!! – На лице Бобби отражается вся гамма испытываемых им чувств; она же звучит и в голосе – недоверие, опаска, замешательство и мольба о чуде.  
Сэм торопливо вылезает из машины, оглянувшись на неподвижно сидящего Дина.  
— Привет.  
Он не знает, что сказать старику.  
«Ну да, я воскресил брата, вытащил его из Пекла, только он как будто и не Дин совсем. А ещё я, похоже, выпустил сотни тысяч демонов в наше измерение… Привет, как поживаешь?»  
— Бобби, мне… нам очень нужна твоя помощь.

Сэм раздражён и сердится на себя за чувство, которое не должно было появляться: что он за брат такой, если раздосадован выздоровлением Дина? Что из того, если Бобби удалось заставить Дина поесть – и похлопотал-то всего пять минут, в то время как у Сэма не получилось вообще. Что из того, если Дин благополучно сидит на диване рядышком с Бобби, а не забивается в угол, как в Сэмовом обществе. Что из того, если Дину наплевать на брата, который вернул его к жизни?  
«Не валяй дурака. Дин в ужасном состоянии, он не может управлять собой».  
Измотанный Сэм уже не может рассуждать здраво.  
— Дин!  
Выкрик звучит слишком громко и резко.  
Бобби и Дин смотрят на Сэма, и тот со стыдом замечает, что глаза Дин снова принимают отсутствующее выражение; уходя в себя, он пытается защититься от злости и шума.  
«Сэм, какого чёрта ты творишь? Приказом заставить брата чувствовать себя в безопасности рядом с тобой? Отличная логика».  
— Что случилось, парень?   
Бобби глядит с неодобрением. Дин прячется за его спину, и Сэму нестерпимо хочется заорать ещё громче: «Я спас тебя! Я заботился о тебе! Это я, я заслуживаю твоего доверия!»  
Сэм отводит взгляд и бормочет:  
— Ничего… устал…  
— Иди поспи. – Бобби чуть передвигается, словно загораживает от него Дина. – Я присмотрю.  
Сингер улыбается кривовато, что немудрено, если учесть ситуацию.  
Сэма не тянет улыбнуться в ответ, потому что перед его внутренним взором до сих пор стоит Дин, кромсающий бритвой свою руку. Господи, это было чересчур. Слишком даже чересчур.  
— Шагом марш в постель!  
Для убедительности Бобби указывает на лестницу. У Сэма нет сил на сопротивление и особого желания тоже: соблазнительно в течение нескольких часов не ощущать себя старшим братом.  
Сэм смотрит на Дина в последний раз, поднимается по ступенькам и падает на кровать.

Бобби пребывает в невероятном смятении. Поспешные сбивчивые объяснения Сэма, когда они затаскивали Дина в дом, только нагнали тумана.  
Невозможно ни принять, ни уложить в голове тот факт, что его мальчик воскрес. В течение долгих месяцев мысли о том, что его названный сын терпит бесконечные запредельные му́ки, разрывали Бобби сердце.  
Дин вернулся.  
И Бобби не хочет знать, какой ценой. Пока не хочет. Пусть интуиция включает все сигналы тревоги, у него есть главная забота – Дин. Сплошная боль, сплошной ужас – Дин.  
Восемь месяцев непрерывных изощрённых пыток… Днём и ночью. Каждую минуту. У Дина не было шансов остаться собой. Похоже, он до сих пор не выбрался из Ада.  
— Ты меня слышишь, сынок? – негромко спрашивает Сингер. – Помнишь, кто я такой?  
Дин смотрит на него, не узнавая. Потом привычно облизывает выцветшие истончившиеся губы.  
— Кристо?  
У старика перехватывает дыхание.  
— Я не демон, и ты не в Аду, понимаешь?

Дин отворачивается и молчит, но на душе у Бобби становится легче: его мальчик смог вспомнить важное слово, его мальчик жив и в своём уме. Он блуждает в лабиринте всепоглотивших его воспоминаний о нескончаемой агонии и немыслимых унижениях, но обязательно найдёт выход в реальность. Ему нужно лишь время и забота близких.  
Дин должен выбраться. Должен. 

***

 

Дин прокусывает насквозь нижнюю губу в попытке удержать крик, буквально разрывающий ему горло.

Молчи! Заткнись! Не напоминай им о себе.   
Но как же БОЛЬНО!

Невозможно оставаться живым, испытывая такую БОЛЬ!..  
Ах да… он же давно умер. Восемь… восемьдесят лет назад. Смешно… Нет, не смешно, а больно! Он не может ни прекратить эту Боль, ни привыкнуть к ней, ни понять, что у него, мёртвого, может болеть.

Крик заполняет лёгкие и вырывается через израненную гортань. Дин дёргается изо всех сил – и только потом осознаёт, что не прикован к дыбе, как обычно.  
Что бы это ни означало, в душе его не мелькает ни проблеска даже опасливого ожидания. У Дина Винчестера не осталось ничего: его безумные надежды вытекли вместе кровью, сгорели вместе с кожей, были вырваны вместе с внутренностями…   
Оставь надежду всяк сюда входящий. Значит, демоны не лгали? Вот забавно!

Дин не может удержаться от смеха, как прежде от крика. Он пугается хриплого рыдающего звука и, отшатнувшись, вжимается в стену.  
Стоп! Откуда здесь стена?!  
Скользнув спиной по твёрдой поверхности, Дин опускается на пол, подтягивает колени к груди, стремясь стать как можно меньше, незаметнее.  
Он закрывает глаза и раскачивается в такт своей молитве, столь же бессмысленной и пустой, сколь и надежда.  
Что здесь было неистребимым и постоянным, так это знание – через минуту, через две из тьмы выйдет палач – и ожидание очередной казни.  
Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus… Отче наш, иже еси на Небесех...

— Дин!

НЕТ! Пожалуйста, нет!

Дин охватывает голову руками, раскачивается всё быстрее, бормочет, захлёбываясь словами… Если он никого не видит, ничего не слышит, не чувствует, тогда невозможно причинить ему боль. Всего лишь день за век, один день без боли… пожалуйста…

Шаги неумолимо приближаются, их грохот усиливается до невыносимого. И Дину слишком хорошо известно, что будет дальше: треск молний, свист-звяканье цепей, слетающихся со всех сторон, огромные ржавые крюки, вонзающиеся в плечи, запястья, лодыжки, растягивающие его тело над бездной – так, чтобы не осталось ни клочка, недоступного для пыточного инструмента.

— Дин?

Рука… не ледяное железо, а тёплая рука касается его предплечья. Дин сжимается. Он не даст тварям шанса опробовать на себе что-то новое. Пусть всё идёт своим чередом. Лишняя минута без Боли…

— Сынок, почему ты забился в угол?

Потому что я гнию в Аду.

Дин не знает, откуда приходят такие мысли. Он не помнит, что было до Пекла. В его существовании ничего нет, кроме вечных мук. Все его мысли о только об истязаниях: когда начнётся новая процедура; как можно оттянуть пытку; насколько сильно болит и через какое время боль усилится; когда, наконец, плоть оборвут с костей и его отправят в небытие на несколько мгновений; что же он натворил, чтобы заслужить всё это; почему, почему, ПОЧЕМУ?!

— Посмотри на меня.

Губы вздрагивают, кривятся в подобии усмешки. Посмотреть? Мы это уже проходили. Нет-нет-нет! Он не будет глядеть, не будет, не будет, не посмотрит, не увидит, не сделает ужас реальным.

— Это Бобби, Бобби Сингер.

Сингер? Певец? Что за имя для демона… Оно, скорее, для Дина. Лилит заставляет петь, чтобы ей не было скучно его разделывать, сдирать кожу, срезать мясо. Наверное, какой-то бесёнок пришёл поглумиться и получить свой глоток крови Винчестера.  
Дин не знает, что плохого он сделал сотням своих палачей, почему им так нравится его терзать, может, если бы знал, то и сожалел бы о содеянном.

Ignosce mihi, quaeso…

— Тебе не за что извиняться, – говорит демон к изумлению Дина. Неужели тварь прислушивается? Может, нужно его попросить? Иногда, если Дин умоляет о пощаде достаточно убедительно, они убивают его быстрее обычного и дольше не возвращают. Иногда они возвращают его полностью исцелённым, чаще частично залеченным. А иногда – прежним окровавленным мешком кожи с раздробленными костями, когда другим демонам не терпится.

— Давай поднимем тебя с пола?

Голос демона обманчиво мягок – очередная издёвка. С пола на пыточную раму? С пола – на потолок? В огонь?  
Дин вздрагивает, сжимает виски; исстрадавшийся разум буквально взрывает неожиданно ясная картина: женщина, горящая на потолке. Он задыхается, сражённый натиском воспоминания. Что происходит?!

— Огонь? – эхом отзывается демон, и память Дина меркнет под чёрной волной страха. Дин ненавидит, когда его сжигают. Ненавидит кипящую пузырями кожу, белую бесконечную агонию, боль, которую чувствует, даже когда уже не должен что-либо ощущать… Какого чёрта? Зачем он подал грёбаной твари эту идею?!  
— Здесь нет никакого огня, – продолжает демон. Дин содрогается; он донельзя измучен и не понимает сказанного. Тем более, когда бы кто и что ему ни говорил, всё заканчивается мучениями. А завтра предстоит ещё один день в бесконечной адской череде, начала которой он уже не помнит…

***

 

Раздавленный горем Бобби не сводит глаз с Дина, свернувшегося под пуховым одеялом с головой – как перепуганный ребёнок. Он понятия не имеет, что делать и как вернуть прежнего озорного Дина на место этого жалкого дрожащего комка страданий. Такое не решается бутылкой холодного пива, хлопком по спине и «скоро будешь в норме, чувак». Мысленно Бобби признаёт своё бессилие.

— О господи…  
Бобби оборачивается на тяжёлый вздох.  
— Я думал… – подойдя к кровати и глядя на затаившееся существо, которое когда-то было его братом, Сэм с трудом продолжает, – я думал, хоть сегодня ему станет лучше.  
В голосе Сэма звенят слёзы.  
Пытаясь подобрать слова утешения, Сингер тянется к лохматой голове, но, не решившись прикоснуться, опускает руку.  
— Да ладно тебе, – его самого воротит от неубедительности своего тона, – подвижки есть. Мы ведь накормили Дина, так?  
— Ты накормил. После того, как я ушёл.  
Ладонь Сэма подрагивает над одеяльным бугром, словно над открытым пламенем.   
— Я виноват… не предусмотрел…  
— Что ты там бормочешь, Сэм? Расскажи лучше, как спас брата. Я подозревал, что ты умник, но не до такой же степени.

Сэм отдёргивает руку и даже отодвигается от кровати. Бобби мог бы поклясться, что во взгляде младшего Винчестера мелькают та же паника и безумие, которые он видел в глазах старшего.  
— Я добрался до Ада и вытащил его, – торопливо и уклончиво отвечает Сэм.  
— Ты – что сделал?! – восклицает Бобби.  
— Взял за шкирку и вытащил из бездны, – раздражённо говорит Сэм.  
— А подробнее? – просит Бобби, уже не стараясь отогнать тревожное чувство – Сэм что-то скрывает и скрывает плохое; старый охотник привык доверять своей интуиции.  
— Давай отложим! – Раздражение Сэма не утихает. – Он сейчас здесь, живой – и это главное.

Бобби не зачёл попытку увильнуть, но докапываться не стал. У них ещё будет время обсудить Сэмово враньё, когда Дин перестанет задыхаться в своём убежище.  
— Ты прав. – Сингер пробует добродушно улыбнуться, но удаётся изобразить только кривую гримасу. – Займёмся Дином.

И Сэм всё–таки кладёт руку на одеяло. На Дина.  
— Он давно… там?  
«Нет, – хочет сказать правду Бобби, – он спрятался, когда услышал, как ты спускаешься со второго этажа». И отвечает:  
— Недавно.  
— Пора сменить повязку.

Они оба переживают ещё один шок, когда приходится высвобождать Дина из его укрытия: Сэм тянет одеяло из дрожащих рук, а Бобби удерживает несчастного и со слезами слушает невнятные безнадёжные мольбы о пощаде.  
Но даже сломленным Дин не сдаётся сразу: он отбивается, насколько хватает его почти несуществующих сил. Но Сэм всё же сдирает одеяло, и Дин прижимается к спинке кровати, вжав лицо в согнутые колени и закрыв уши ладонями.   
Сэм бросает одеяло подальше.  
— Бобби, подай, пожалуйста, бинт из моей сумки… Бобби!  
Ему приходится повысить голос, потому что сейчас старик видит только Дина, слышит только его хриплое прерывистое дыхание. И то, что он видит, неправильно, несправедливо, непоправимо!   
Бобби до боли стискивает кулаки.  
— Эй, чувак! Ты собираешься помогать?

Бобби копается в облезлом бауле, и всё происходящее кажется ему жутким сном. Вот сейчас он распрямится, взглянет на Дина, и тот ответит своей фирменной усмешкой, и глаза будут улыбаться. Сколько раз раненый Дин валялся на этой кровати, ожидая перевязки, и всегда старался приободрить обеспокоенных родных.  
Сейчас Бобби очнётся от кошмара, и всё будет по-старому…

Разочарование было таким жестоким, что Бобби еле сдержал стон.  
«Ради всего святого, Сингер, соберись! Никто не поможет мальчикам, кроме тебя».  
Бобби садится на край постели, и Дин кренится к нему, словно намагниченный. И даже не сопротивляется, когда старик осторожно тянет его забинтованную руку.  
— Не давай ему вырваться, – мрачно произносит Сэм.

По мнению Сингера, перевязка была сделана на удивление неумело – наложено слишком много слоёв. Пока Сэм их разматывает, Бобби крепко держит Дина, обнимая его за предплечья и ужасаясь худобе и хрупкости.  
Дин, отвернувшись, чуть слышно скулит за плечом Бобби. В этом тихом звуке столько безнадёжного горя, что Сингер готов сам зареветь, как подстреленный зверь.

Он не может отвести взгляд от разматываемой марли, которая постепенно меняет цвет от грязного бурого до бледно-алого.

И когда взору открывается вид кровоточащих глубоких – до кости – ран, когда из горла Сэма вырывается всхлип, словно громкое эхо похожий на плач Дина, старый охотник осознает, в какую беду они попали.

***

 

Вытерпевший болезненную перевязку, укутанный в одеяла Дин задремал, несмотря на озноб.  
Бобби ставит на стол перед Сэмом кружку с горячим кофе.  
— Раны нужно зашить.  
— А ты попробуй подойти к нему с иглой! – огрызается Сэм. – Видел, что происходит при простой замене бинта?  
— Я всё понимаю, – мягко говорит Бобби. – Но ведь рано или поздно придётся сделать и это. Дин и так истощён донельзя.  
Сэм растирает ладонями лицо.  
— Извини, чувак… Я стал часто срываться. Ты тут не при чём. Просто… он не даётся зашить. Я перевязываю с трудом, а кровь не останавливается. Понимаешь, она уже сколько дней не останавливается!  
— Сэм, всё нормально. – Сингер улавливает истерические нотки в голосе собеседника. – Ты больше не один. Мы разберёмся, справимся.  
Видимо, ему удалось подобрать верный тон и слова. Сэм как-то расслабляется на стуле и делает большой глоток из кружки.  
— У меня в голове не укладывается… Я смысла не вижу…  
— Ты воскресил брата. Какой ещё нужен смысл?  
Кивнув, Сэм отводит глаза и снова пьёт кофе. Он не расположен к разговору.  
Но Бобби не намерен его откладывать.  
— Сэм, я знаю, тебе нелегко. Но придётся ответить на вопрос, иначе здесь останется только Дин. Каким образом ты спас брата?  
Сэм вскакивает, резко отодвинув, почти отбросив стул.  
— Я… Я же говорил! Просто вытащил из Ада! Он жив, он с нами, что тебе ещё надо?!  
— Сэм, прошу, – с нажимом говорит Сингер.

Сэм ерошит длинные волосы, глядя куда угодно, только не в глаза Бобби. Он напоминает Сингеру одновременно и маленького Сэмми, который изворачивался, стащив всё печенье из банки, и надутого Сэма-подростка, выслушивающего очередную отцовскую нотацию. Как же Бобби скучает по тем дням…

— Я долго искал… – запинаясь, говорит Сэм. – Если бы не нашёл, не успокоился бы до сих пор. Оно казалось таким простым, это заклинание… Я подумал, что теряю, если попробовать. Пусть даже чёрная магия, но ведь на благое дело! Ведь я очень многое знаю и умею… Но что–то пошло не так. Я не понимаю, что случилось и как это можно исправить!  
Крик Сэма переходит в отчаянные рыдания – на глазах Бобби сломлен и второй Винчестер.  
Ноги Сэма подкашиваются, он падает на колени, закрыв лицо руками.

Бобби ищет слова утешения и не находит, что сказать. Он не может представить себя на месте Сэма, который осознал свою ужасную и, наверное, непоправимую ошибку.  
Он подходит и медленно гладит парня по сгорбленной спине. Но этот простой жест удесятеряет отчаяние Сэма.

От шума Дин просыпается, сползает с кровати и забивается в угол в обнимку с одеялом.  
Оставив Сэма, Бобби присаживается рядом с Дином и с радостью замечает, что тот не вздрагивает и не отодвигается от него.  
— Наш малый натворил делов, – заговорщицки сообщает Сингер. – Пора его выручать. Ты ведь всегда его прощал и вытаскивал из всяких подлых ситуаций. А знаешь, что сейчас поможет?  
Угол одеяла чуть сползает с лица, открывая зелёный глаз.  
Бобби может поклясться, что Дин смотрит на него и ждёт продолжения.  
— Он хотел как лучше, наш самоуверенный дурачок. Помоги ему. Он сейчас не Сэм, как и ты – не прежний. – Распростёртый на полу Сэм громко всхлипывает. – А я хочу видеть настоящих Винчестеров. Ты под заклятьем, но услышь меня, Дин. И вернись из Пекла.  
Дин бросает взгляд на брата, но тут же прячется обратно в одеяло.

Бобби берёт его за дрожащую руку, и Дин не вырывает её.  
— Господи, сынок, да ты на несколько градусов холоднее сосульки. Давай пересядем на диван? – Бобби помогает Дину подняться. – Тощий такой, но тяжёлый… Пусть Сэм нам пособит, а?  
Дин отстраняет старика и сам делает несколько шагов к дивану.  
Воодушевлённый Бобби помогает ему сесть. Зарёванный краснолицый Сэм приносит подушки.  
Дин сжимается от присутствия брата, каменеет, но позволяет обложить себя подушками. Робкое «Чувак, прости…» отзывается паникой в его глазах, он зажмуривается, и Бобби торопливо исправляет ситуацию:  
— Сэм, поставь чайник и пошуруй в холодильнике, может, найдёшь из чего сделать несколько бутербродов. Дин, ты ведь голодный как собака?  
Дин, всегда оживлявшийся при виде еды и весело набивавший рот, на этот раз не шевелится и даже не размыкает веки. 

Сэм приносит тарелку с наспех сляпанными сэндвичами и мнётся возле дивана, не зная, что делать.  
Бобби поощрительно улыбается ему и говорит Дину:  
— Извини, гамбургеров нет, но, по-моему, это вполне съедобно.   
Он разламывает бутерброд и вкладывает половину в руку старшего Винчестера. И жадно вгрызается в сухой хлеб с заветренной говядиной, показавшийся невероятно вкусным. Сингер не помнит, что он ел за прошедшие месяцы.

Дин открывает глаза и с трудом, расфокусированно, плывуще – видно, что заставляет себя – впервые смотрит на Сэма.  
Испугавшись, он тут же отводит взгляд, но Бобби глотает свой хлеб вместе с радостными слезами.   
В конце тоннеля появился свет.  
______________________________________________________________


End file.
